Plenitud
by MissKaro
Summary: Había llegado el momento de Kotoko Aihara para extender sus brazos y reír, para ser egoísta y disfrutar su vida, para gritarle al mundo que su persona más importante era ella. oneshot. OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.**

* * *

**Plenitud**

_by_

_MissKaro_

* * *

**I**

* * *

Con un suspiro, Kotoko abrió la maleta que dejó en su cama y comenzó a guardar las prendas de ropa que había doblado previamente. Nuevamente había dejado la tarea para la última noche antes del vuelo, y el sueño estaba ganándole. Haciendo cosas como esa, se enojaba consigo misma por actuar como la irresponsable que fue antaño, cuando veía el mundo color de rosa.

Bueno, en realidad no había cambiado mucho en ese último aspecto, dirían sus fanáticos. La historia que había comenzado a escribir en su último año de secundaria había sido un éxito de ventas, para asombro suyo y de sus conocidos, que no creyeron que el repetido argumento de la chica tonta enamorada del chico genio tendría buenos frutos.

No obstante, en el tiempo presente sabía que las historias de amor imposibles, divertidas, y con un final feliz, alimentaban las ilusiones de muchas chicas —como ella—, que guardaban la esperanza de que su enamorado las tomara en cuenta.

Aunque tal vez con un poco más de amor propio, reflexionó riendo entre dientes. Quizá la fama de su historia se debía a la convicción de la protagonista, esas inmensurables fuerzas para seguir luchando por un amor unilateral, enfrentando los obstáculos que constantemente se le presentaban.

Su _Itazura na Kiss_ seguía siendo un éxito, y la gira que terminaba ese día era prueba de ello.

Pero no podía sino preguntarse si ella habría hecho todo lo que obligó a hacer a su protagonista.

Y nunca lo sabría.

Probablemente era mejor así, que hubiera volcado su atención en hacer lo mejor de ella, en su historia, y no en un amor por el genio de su generación, Irie Naoki.

Claro que no fue sino hasta después de graduarse de la universidad que publicó su historia —con todas las correcciones que le hizo, después de las habilidades que sus difíciles años de estudio le proveyeron. ¿Habría llegado a ser una enfermera, esposa y madre a los veintiséis, su actual edad?

Se encogió de hombros con otro suspiro, ¿por qué pensaba en todo ello?

Porque volvería a Japón tras año y medio de ausencia. También por volver a responder la pregunta de una fanática sobre qué le inspiró para escribir sus dos libros. Si tan sólo la gente supiera…

Como si fuese una coincidencia, llegó el turno del abrigo café en que guardaba su inspiración. Buscó en el bolsillo interior y sonrió sentándose en la cama, extrayendo la carta que escribió hacía ocho años, con la que iba a confesarle su amor a Irie. No necesitó abrirla, conocía perfectamente su contenido, lo había repasado innumerables veces durante las noches de insomnio en que no sabía cómo concluir la segunda parte de su libro.

De alguna forma había sido su amuleto de buena suerte, pero ya no más. Tenía otros proyectos en puerta, muy diferentes a su primera obra; era tiempo de deshacerse de la carta.

—Pero será en Japón. —Su voz rompió el silencio de la habitación de hotel australiano. —Donde comenzó todo…

Con ánimos renovados, saltó de la cama para seguir guardando sus pertenencias, lo que hizo con el entusiasmo que su padre y amigos le conocían.

Había tratado de madurar todos esos años, aunque por momentos se comportaba de forma tan risueña que dudaba haber alcanzado su cometido. Con mucho esfuerzo, había tratado de mejorar sus notas, no llegando a estar entre los cincuenta mejores, pero sí consiguiendo un puesto en la universidad; sus habilidades culinarias no eran perfectas pero le permitían sobrevivir por sí sola; tenía un trabajo, quizás peculiar, pero podía mantenerse.

Y todo lo había hecho por ella, no por un amor no correspondido.

En lo más profundo de su ser, le guardaba un especial cariño a Irie por ser su primer amor, pero estaba segura que podía verlo en persona sin sentir su respiración y latidos acelerados, sus palmas sudando, su rostro sonrojándose y su mente poniéndose en blanco. Si todo iba bien viéndolo salir en las noticias por su papel como vicepresidente de la compañía de su padre y estudiante modelo de la universidad de Tokio, al tenerlo frente a frente no ocurriría nada.

El tiempo y la distancia habían hecho su trabajo. Agradecía que las reuniones de su padre y el señor Irie se presentaran cuando ella no estaba, o se habría visto obligada a verlo.

Unos toques en su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Señorita Aihara, aquí está su cena —dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Empleaba el inglés, que tanto le había costado aprender y con el que seguía batallando hoy día.

—Ya voy —contestó en el mismo idioma, cerrando su bata al tiempo que abría la puerta para dejar pasar al empleado. Por el aspecto del carrito, sería otra copiosa cena, culpa de su representante.

Después de darle una propina al empleado, volvió a permanecer sola, lo que menos le gustaba.

Kotoko se sentó a degustar sus alimentos, sumida en los sonidos que hacía el tenedor al cortar la carne. Sin haberse dado cuenta, la soledad le había pasado factura y se había vuelto un poco callada. En realidad, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola; de vuelta en casa, la compañía de su padre era muy escasa, y sus amigos también tenían sus propias vidas, incluso si encontraban momentos para reunirse. Jinko y Satomi estaban casadas y con hijos, sorprendentemente Kinnosuke también lo estaba, después de haber superado su amor por ella.

Sólo entonces pensaba que ella debía encontrar con quien asentarse, pero no había hallado a la persona correcta.

—Inconscientemente comparas a los posibles candidatos con el protagonista que te inventaste, tonta —rezongó tragando un pedazo de carne. Qué patético de su parte, los personajes ficticios no eran iguales a las personas reales. Enamorarse de uno de ellos era una pérdida de tiempo, pero alimentaba su alma.

Dio un sorbo al vino y frunció el ceño, tenía que poner los pies en la tierra.

Al pisar suelo japonés, botaría la carta.

Su próximo libro sería un romance adolescente, con ese hombre no estaría obnubilada.

Sí, en Japón botaría la carta que nunca fue entregada. La estrella fugaz a la que había pedido señales para dársela o no, había sido la causante de que no llegara a manos de su destinatario. El fatídico día se había dormido y llegado tarde al instituto, y él, tras un perfecto record de asistencia, se había enfermado y no asistido.

Estaba convencida, ya era momento de decirle adiós a esa carta.

* * *

Kotoko se arregló sus cabellos castaños rojizos observándose en la ventana del tren, haciendo una mueca al ver las aparentes ojeras que tenía, pues sin una pizca de maquillaje eran notorias. En ese momento daba lo mismo, estaba agotada, lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar, tomar un baño y recostarse en su propia cama.

Más adelante anunciaría a sus conocidos su regreso no anticipado, deseaba recuperar fuerzas antes de entregar los obsequios que, según su casera, llegaron por paquetería el lunes pasado.

Cogió el asa de su maleta al arribar a la estación y salió sonriente al saber que le quedaba muy poco, no había tenido ganas de tomar un taxi, prefería sus caminatas hasta su casa. Toda su vida las había llevado a cabo, y sus piernas estaban fortalecidas y acostumbradas por ello.

Extrañaba esos días en los que no tenía grandes preocupaciones por el futuro, cuando podía extender sus brazos y sentir las flores de cerezo al principio de curso, cayendo sobre ella con el soplar del viento. Lo haría en uno de esos días, aprovechando la estación.

—Oh. —Tan inmersa estaba en su fantasía, que no se percató que extendió sus brazos y había chocado con una persona. Rápidamente realizó una inclinación para disculparse. —Lo siento —musitó avergonzada observando los zapatos negros del _hombre_ con el que se había cruzado.

Y otra cosa más, un teléfono móvil.

Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos con incredulidad, había sido una tonta.

Lo tomó con premura y lo alzó sobre su cabeza para que la persona lo agarrara.

—Lo siento —volvió a inclinar su cabeza—, si le he hecho algún daño, notifíquemelo y se lo pagaré de inmediato.

Esperó unos segundos hasta oír el suspiro del hombre, trató de ladear su cabeza para verlo, pero decidió no hacerlo por temor a ofenderlo.

—Tenga cuidado. Lo siento también, la llamada me distrajo. —La voz del hombre era firme, muy masculina; educada, pero vacía, carecía de emoción aunque pareciese ser de alguien joven. Comenzó a soñar despierta, imaginándose la clase de vida que tendría su dueño.

Cabía la posibilidad que fuese un hombre ocupado, un abogado con un caso importante que requería su atención; o un reconocido empresario que había salido a dar una vuelta antes de una reunión de suma...

—Ya puede levantarse —dijo él con un deje de irritación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Se irguió sonrojada para ver el rostro del hombre con el que se había tropezado y la disculpa que iba a salir de sus labios quedó atorada en su garganta.

Los ojos fríos de Irie Naoki le observaban con desinterés, y sus labios formaban una línea recta.

En persona muestra la misma falta de sentimientos que en las imágenes, pensó Kotoko al contemplarlo ofrecerle una ligera reverencia por chocarse con ella. Recuperó su compostura en el momento en que tuvo frente a sus ojos sus cabellos castaños claros.

—¿Irie Naoki? —susurró y él, al erguirse, alzó una ceja con levedad y… arrogancia. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a ser reconocido y admirado.

Sonrió divertida, percatándose también que su corazón era el único que daba signos de nerviosismo, pero nada más. Soltó una risa y cogió su maleta para seguir avanzando, imitándolo a él, que la rodeaba para dirigirse a un tren.

Apretó su bolso contra su pecho y se detuvo en seco, mirando sobre su hombro al hombre que caminaba con elegancia pero con la apariencia de que el mundo le pertenecía. Introdujo su mano en su bolso y encontró lo que buscaba.

—Es ahora o nunca, Kotoko. —Se armó de valor y soltó a correr en dirección a Irie, deteniéndose tras su espalda ancha, bajo el traje gris a la medida que utilizaba. —¿Irie? —llamó y él se volteó alzando una ceja interrogante.

Ella sonrió por tomarlo desprevenido y extendió el pequeño sobre para que él lo tomara. Su aspecto viejo y desgastado por el tiempo siendo un factor para ser ignorado.

—Esto le pertenece —declaró y soltó una risa cuando Irie lo aceptó con una mirada extrañada, disponiéndose a abrirla con ojos entornados.

Todavía no era tiempo, por lo que hizo lo que nunca pensó llegaría a hacer.

Se puso en puntas y lo besó, buscando concluir algo que nunca tuvo un comienzo, pero que necesitaba para continuar, para seguir con su vida dejando atrás a un viejo amor, para no quedarse con el "y si", para acabar con la verdadera historia de Irie Naoki y Kotoko Aihara. Lo besó con las pocas habilidades que tenía, alargando el momento lo suficiente, sintiendo que él le respondía a pesar de la estupefacción. No le preocupaba lo que vendría después, si Irie averiguaba su identidad (o intuía, y acertaba, lo más seguro), sólo quería ese beso que no se dieron en el pasado, con el que finalizaba su enamoramiento adolescente.

Se separó con su corazón latiendo desbocado y dio una vuelta para echar a correr, agradeciendo el club de atletismo al que se unió durante la universidad y a la adrenalina que recorría sus venas después de su atrevimiento.

No miró atrás por si él le seguía, ni esperó que lo hiciera cuando levantó su maleta para huir. Ni siquiera había mirado su rostro una vez concluido el beso.

Simplemente lo dejó allí, sin sentirse mortificada por sus acciones.

_Adiós, Irie-kun…_

Se soltó a reír llena de júbilo, abriéndole los brazos al futuro. Sin tener expectativas de pronunciar:

_Y todo comenzó con un beso…_

* * *

**NA: **¡Finalmente me armé de valor! Saludos a todos.

La idea la venía cargando desde hace algún tiempo, casi me atraganto al ver que se acaba de publicar en inglés una historia con la idea de Kotoko publibacando su vida, por suerte en español no lo hay. Es mi primer fic en este fandom, siempre quise hacerlo, aunque no sabía qué, soy malísima con la cultura japonesa, pero luego pensé que no importaba. En mi anterior cuenta no lo hice, ahora por lo menos dejo un fic.

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Malo?, ¿bueno?, ¿regular?, ¿qué dicen?, ¿dos que tres? Estoy viendo INK 2: Love in Tokyo, y la verdad que por mucho que me guste la bonita pareja que hacen (seguí la línea del anime), no podía publicar algo con la Kotoko que humillan mucho (si en el futuro escribiera otra cosa, dudo hacerlo). Quería a la chica no dependiendo de él, vaya.

En todo caso, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones.

Se cuidan, Karo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.**

**NA: ¡No! No es alucinación, es una breve continuación del capítulo anterior. Sí, con un poco de romance KotokoxIrie. Para aquellas que quedaron contentas con el anterior, no es necesario que lean éste, es opcional :D**

**Como el anterior, quizá la advertencia sería un poco de OoC.**

* * *

**Plenitud**

_by_

_MissKaro_

* * *

**II**

* * *

_Gusto en conocerte, Irie-kun. Soy Aihara Kotoko de la Clase F._

_No sabes quién soy, ¿cierto?, pero yo sí sé quién eres tú. Desde hace dos años te he admirado por tu inteligencia y por ser tan genial después de haber dado tu discurso en la ceremonia de inauguración. No tengo esperanzas de estar en la misma clase que tú… así que escribo mis sentimientos en esta carta con todo mi corazón._

_Irie-kun, te quiero._

—Aihara Kotoko —pronunció en voz baja el receptor de la carta en su bolsillo, sin ser capaz de apartar el asunto de sus pensamientos. Aunque de verdad no podría hacerlo por mucho que se afanara en ello, ni un ápice de suerte tenía en la tarea, bien conocida era su capacidad de memorizar cuanto leyera con una vez que lo hiciera; memoria eidética, la hacían llamar. De buen uso en momentos, desafortunada de tener en otros.

Naoki Irie, el _Irie-kun_ de Aihara, se hallaba sentado tras su escritorio de ébano en la presidencia de su empresa, en el último nivel del edificio ubicado en el centro de Tokio, desde donde dirigía con la misma excelencia en que todo lo hacía, dos años y medio después de que su padre le cediera el mando de la juguetería Pandai, ahora extendida en tres continentes gracias a su indiscutible buena aportación. Estaba ahí como cualquier miércoles, después de concluir otro satisfactorio día de trabajo con resultados más que beneficiosos.

Era de esperarse, él todo lo que realizaba lo llevaba a cabo de forma eficaz y eficiente. Toda la plantilla había sido supervisada por él y sabía que eran capaces de rendir como lo esperaba de empleados suyos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tan buen día de trabajo, era otro más, siete en total, en que trataba de ignorar aquel encuentro ocurrido cerca de la estación de tren de Hokkaido, donde el menudo cuerpo de Kotoko Aihara impactó contra él de una forma no convencional, con los brazos abiertos como si fuera un amante al que estuviese recibiendo. No contenta con hacerle caer el móvil, llevó a cabo una acción que lo descolocó por completo por primera vez en su vida.

Primero le dio una carta vieja y después le besó. A él, que siempre llevaba el control en todo, partiendo sin importarle lo impropio de su proceder.

Naoki tenía que admitir que se había quedado estupefacto ante las acciones de la atractiva joven, a quien no había vuelto a ver, pero sí tenía presente desde aquel día.

No le había bastado más que una rápida leída a la carta que ella le dio, para saber su identidad, y una simple llamada le había dado más información sobre quién era en realidad, por lo que no necesitó investigar más. Su madre hablaba a borbotones de la hija del mejor amigo de su padre, Shigeo Aihara, a quien veía ocasionalmente en algunas cenas familiares a las que asistía.

Conocía un gran número de cosas de aquella joven a partir de lo comentado por su orgulloso padre, pero también de lo que su madre tenía por aportar, ya que había leído las dos obras publicadas por ella y era su fan, aunque nunca se hubieran conocido en persona, pese a la cercanía que tenían.

Al reflexionar sobre ello, Naoki había sonreído con arrogancia percatándose que él era la inspiración de Aihara, aunque le daba la impresión que ella lo había dejado atrás afectuosamente, porque de lo contrario habría permanecido con él cuando osó besarlo en público con tal entusiasmo. Mas, de haberlo hecho, habría presenciado la primera vez en que algo lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Fue la primera vez que experimentó _algo_… Algo intenso, incapaz de nombrar o describir, que desde entonces le mantenía pensando en ella y en la inquietud que le producía. No podía sacársela de la cabeza, pero descubría poco a poco que no tenía interés alguno en hacerlo realmente.

Quería verla, y se avergonzaba de ello, pero tenía ansias de encontrar una respuesta a eso que desde una semana atrás le tenía inquieto, deseaba saber qué era con exactitud, nunca satisfecho con desconocer algún suceso.

—Aihara Kotoko —volvió a musitar en el apacible silencio de su despacho, que disfrutaba cuando las interrupciones de su secretario y su asistente personal no estaban presentes. Era la tercera vez en una hora que repetía el nombre en voz alta, tratando de olvidar que en su cabeza se repetían las palabras escritas por ella de una manera muy estética, justo como a él le gustaba.

Le causaba impotencia no poder controlar la manera en que se comportaba en relación a ese tema, principalmente porque era consciente de la forma de ser de ella, pero en privado se podía dar el lujo de actuar muy distinto al hombre frío y controlado que se le conocía en el mundo de los negocios, y hasta en sus relaciones interpersonales.

Sabía que Aihara era una joven vivaz, obstinada, entregada, sentimental y amable, todo lo opuesto a él, alguien del todo inadecuado para su persona, pero le era inevitable pensar en conocerla formalmente y hacerla una persona cercana, de las muy pocas que tenía. ¿En posición de qué? No tenía la menor idea, le complacía solamente en saberla dentro de su círculo de conocidos.

El castaño se permitió esbozar una diminuta sonrisa verdadera, pocas veces vista por los privilegiados de su familia, con sólo revivir el atrevimiento de la joven, que en una sola ocasión había sido capaz de remover cosas en él que alguna de las mujeres que se le acercaban con la ilusión de tener una oportunidad. La pelirroja ni siquiera se lo había propuesto, sabía que no, pero estaba colocada en el primer sitio.

Él, que se pensaba en plenitud por todo lo logrado, se había dado cuenta que le faltaba _algo_. Ella se lo había dado, y tenía que decidir entre tomarlo para aprovecharlo al máximo o dejarlo escapársele entre las manos.

¿Se atrevería?

Era ridículo el estado en que lo tenía, más porque escapaba de su contención, sólo que una vez probado lo que podía ser y lo mucho que le había agradado, no podía hacerlo a un lado así como así.

¿Podía hacer formar parte de su vida a una mujer que la trastocaría por completo? ¿Era capaz de modificar su mundo de tal modo por decisión propia?

El tono de su móvil dedicado a su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Moshi-moshi —respondió lacónicamente al colocarse el aparato junto al oído, decidiendo comenzar a guardar sus pertenencias en su maletín, para irse a su pent-house a unas cuadras de allí.

—Onii-chan —saludó la persona del otro lado con emoción.

—Madre —reconoció reprimiendo un suspiro de exasperación al imaginarse que estaría esperando que fuera hasta la residencia de sus padres en las afueras de la ciudad, sólo para cenar. Le irritaba la idea de manejar hasta allá esa noche.

—¡Estoy muy emocionada, onii-chan! —exclamó Machiko y él permaneció inmutable ante su típica forma de actuar, que obviamente no heredaron sus hijos. —¡Está aquí! ¡Ha vuelto! —comunicó ella antes de dar un grito eufórico, y él abrió un poco los ojos al imaginarse de qué iba la conversación, a la que pensaba atender completamente.

Su corazón se había acelerado un poco al escucharlo, esperaba no llevarse una desilusión de no ser lo que creía.

Un momento, ¿desde cuándo se desilusionaba?

—¿Quién ha vuelto? —preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo poniéndose en pie para observar a través del amplio ventanal a sus espaldas. Confiaba en que su madre no se diera cuenta del interés que estaba dando a la conversación, cuando nunca lo había hecho; esperaba que la emoción de ella sirviera para despistarla.

—¡Kotoko-chan! —Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y en el reflejo del vidrio lo notó, volviendo rápido a su imagen imperturbable. —¡La hija del Shigeo! ¡Y podré conocerla finalmente el viernes! ¿Vendrás? —interrogó tan rápido como acostumbraba a hablar. —Su padre hará una cena de bienvenida con nosotros y los Ikezawa en el restaurante.

—Madre —dijo fingiendo una irritación que no sentía, dándole a entender que no le entusiasmaba la idea, pero sabía que ella insistiría. Esa vez no podía fallarle.

Le sorprendía lo dispuesto a aceptar que estaba.

—Pero, onii-chan, será la primera vez que podremos tenerla en una cena familiar —interpuso su madre en forma de reproche—. Haz un esfuerzo, tú eres alguien importante para Shigeo y se sentiría desilusionado de no contar con tu presencia en la ocasión. Quiere que la conozcamos.

—El viernes… —musitó con una sonrisa traviesa que solo él podía ver, divertido como nunca por la situación. Ella insistiría un poco más y aceptaría. No quería parecer muy interesado.

—Por favor —interrumpió ella llorosa—. Hazlo por mí… me sentiré más contenta con la seguridad que tu presencia me dará.

Naoki bufó falsamente y hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, extrayendo la carta de Kotoko-chan, a la que sonrió con malicia brillando en su mirada.

—Está bien —contestó finalmente, haciéndole creer a su progenitora que lo hacía por ella, cuando era muy egoísta sabiendo que no era así. —¿A qué hora es?

—¿Sí vendrás! —preguntó su madre con voz sorprendida, tal como él lo estaría de haberse dado la ocasión de otra forma—. ¡Eres el mejor onii-chan! —proclamó ella recomponiéndose, y por un momento se sintió un mal hijo, pero se dijo que no era un asunto de mayor magnitud. —A las seis, ahí nos veremos.

—Allí estaré —comunicó consciente del espacio en su agenda que tenía precisamente aquel día.

—Tengo que irme, hay mucho que hacer. ¡Debo llevarle algo! —y colgó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de despedirse adecuadamente.

Se encogió de hombros y miró las luces de los edificios aledaños sin observarlas realmente. Al parecer, el destino había decidido por sí mismo mucho antes que él. Sólo le quedaba comprobar si sus reacciones eran producto de la novedad o no.

Pero ya tenía la certeza de que no lo eran.

Kotoko Aihara era diferente, casi podía decir _especial_. Había llegado a perturbar su mundo de una manera que nadie había logrado hacerlo y le intrigaba aquella joven. A él, que nada conseguía traspasar sus murallas, pensaba darle una oportunidad para hacerlo.

La cuestión era si ella querría.

Arrugó su entrecejo. Por primera vez estaría en la incertidumbre y tendría que esforzarse ante algo, para lo que no sabía ni cómo actuar.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Kotoko Aihara? —masculló guardando de nueva cuenta la carta, de la que no había tenido el valor de deshacerse.

Lo que Naoki quería experimentar continuamente ese minúsculo momento en que se sintió lleno, rebosante de emoción, producto de un ser repleto de vida, la que él tanto necesitaba. Aquella pelirroja que en su apartamento reposaba ajena a las reflexiones de cierto genio, pero compartiendo la expectación de él ante la cena, aunque tal vez de un modo diferente.

Esa vez ella no era la deseosa de un amor correspondido, a pesar de no tener menos probabilidades de formar parte de una historia de amor.

* * *

El viernes llegó tan rápido para Naoki, que _literalmente_ casi ni siquiera reparó en que ya era la cena hasta que se vio en el local perteneciente a Shigeo, el cual llevaba su apellido por nombre.

El lugar era de tipo japonés tradicional, y estaba decorado con colores cálidos y hogareños; él, en ese momento, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, frente a la mesa baja de uno de los reservados, el más espacioso de todos, que en ese momento tenía la cortina abierta mientras sus comensales esperaban por la invitada de honor, que haciendo gala de su forma de ser, llegaba unos minutos tarde.

Su madre no podía contener la excitación que tenía por el arribo de la pelirroja, siendo tranquilizada inútilmente por su esposo, que sonreía a Kinnosuke, el aprendiz de Aihara, y a su embarazada esposa, Christine Ikezawa, antes Robbins, que originalmente estaba destinada a ser su pareja, pero se enamoró del cocinero cuando él hacía una entrega, y no se detuvo hasta atraparlo. Lo agradecía de sobremanera, puesto que al conocerla no le pareció lo suficientemente compatible con él.

Shigeo Aihara, de momento, se encontraba en la parte trasera del local haciendo una llamada de urgencia, y su hermano, como él, esperaba la llegada de la invitada en silencio, dando pequeños sorbos a su bebida. No obstante, entre pequeños instantes, lo veía extraer su móvil, en el que seguramente se enviaba mensajes instantáneos con su novia.

Naoki estaba un poco impaciente como su madre, sólo que esa vez no era por la impuntualidad, que tanto le fastidiaba, sino por el mero hecho de que restaban minutos para reencontrarse con la pelirroja, y se concentraba en hacer lo posible por contener su reacción ante ella, por mucho que en otras ocasiones le fuese fácil. Ya había descubierto, en esos dos días, que Kotoko Aihara, con el simple pensamiento, tenía un extraño efecto en él, que lamentablemente desconocía por completo cómo controlar.

Hacía mucho que había pasado su adolescencia, y como nunca tuvo las típicas manifestaciones hormonales que los adolescentes comunes, ahora parecía que todo ello surgía, para su propia vergüenza. No era nada fuera de lugar, por supuesto, pero con sólo él saberlo, servía para abochornarse.

Veía la entrada del restaurante, en el único privilegiado sitio que daba a la puerta, esperando encontrar primero con la mirada a la joven, para que cuando llegara a la mesa estuviera lo suficientemente controlado como siempre. Si iba a intentar algo con ella, no daría el primer paso frente a sus familiares y amigos. Tendría que ser más privado, aunque no sabía cómo podría instigar a que ocurriera. Le era nuevo todo eso.

Finalmente, en lo que parecieron horas, ella entró, envuelta en un aura brillante que le hizo contener la respiración, que sólo un experto podría detectar al verlo. Y eso que solo la veía en un vestido blanco con detalles en rosa, el cual servía para resaltar su aspecto inocente y casi pueril.

Kotoko miró hacia la izquierda buscándolos y luego giró a la derecha, haciendo que una mesera se tropezara con ella.

Él rió entre dientes, tal vez le era costumbre ser muy torpe y despistada; para su asombro, no parecía molestarle; en cambio, ese detalle le divertía y la hacía más única y genuina a sus ojos, contrario a las mujeres sofisticadas a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Le pasó desapercibido que su hermano se intrigó por su risa, pero no pudo indagar en el motivo porque en ese instante su móvil vibró, y seguía tratando de convencer a Konomi para que no continuara disgustada con él por un malentendido.

Naoki vio cómo Kotoko le sonrió culpable a la chica que servía en las mesas y él reprimió una sonrisa por los ademanes que hacía la joven para pedir disculpas, aunque con su resplandeciente sonrisa le bastó a la otra para perdonarla, más allá del hecho de que fuese la hija del dueño. Suspiró en silencio, le eran tan extrañas las reacciones que tenía ante una chica común, pero no por eso iba a dejar de prestarle atención.

Ella le intrigaba, le interesaba, al mismo tiempo que le enfadaba lo que le producía. No quería pensar en cómo habría sido de ella entregarle esa carta en secundaria y él haberla conocido en ese entonces. ¿Qué cambios habría hecho en su vida? Probablemente habría arrasado como un tsunami.

Tras lograr guardar la compostura después de unos segundos viéndola, y cuando Shigeo se reunió con ella para encaminarla a su mesa, estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver sus ojos desencajados observándolo donde iba ella a cenar. Eran unos grandes orbes resplandecientes que reflejaban todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Él, junto con los demás, se puso en pie.

—¡Bienvenida! —exclamaron su madre, su padre y los Ikesawa, mientras que su hermano y él asintieron a manera de saludo.

Por supuesto, para su madre no le fue indiferente la mirada asombrada que Kotoko le daba.

—¿Ya se conocían? —preguntó como quien no quería la cosa. La pelirroja asintió sin decir palabra, mirando a los otros con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Muchas… gracias —dijo titubeante, observando a todos, excepto a él, reconociéndolos uno a uno. —Señor y señora Irie, Kin-chan, Chris, Irie-kun, Irie-san —pronunció lentamente hasta donde él estaba, sin dedicarle más que un segundo, no viéndolo a los ojos y tratando de ocultar el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Chris se adelantó y abrazó efusivamente a Kotoko, que la recibió con el mismo entusiasmo haciendo comentarios sobre los bebés que la rubia esperaba.

—¡Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte en persona, Kotoko-chan! —manifestó su madre abalanzándose sobre la joven, que afirmó a su vez dejándose abrazar por la mujer sin quejas, para agrado de su progenitora. —Pero, ¿cómo es que conoces a mi onii-chan si acabas de llegar? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho, onii-chan! —reclamó observándolo con una mirada _casi_ glacial.

Él, por supuesto, ni se dio por aludido, para fastidio de su madre.

Kotoko rió aligerando la situación.

—Eh, no nos conocemos oficialmente… El día de mi llegada me tropecé con él —sonrió avergonzada tallando su antebrazo izquierdo—. No hay por qué enojarse.

El padre de la joven rió también. —Es un poco habitual en mi Kotoko, así ocurrió con mi querida esposa. Así nos conocimos. —Shigeo calló de repente al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras—. Oh —rascó su cabeza—. Espero que nada se rompiera.

Su hermano soltó una pequeña risa, pero se concentró en su móvil cuando su madre le miró mal.

—No hay nada que lamentar —aseveró Naoki hablando por primera vez, inmutable, haciendo que la pelirroja centrara su mirada en él y relajara los hombros.

—Basta de avergonzar a Kotoko-chan —musitó su madre defendiendo a su joven favorita en el mundo. —Mejor sentémonos, hay tanto que me gustaría saber de ti.

—Como si no lo hiciera ya —murmuró Yuuki y él rió en voz baja junto con Christine, los únicos que lo oyeron, tomando sus respectivos lugares al mismo tiempo que los demás.

* * *

Si alguno tuvo molestia de que su madre monopolizara la conversación, ninguno lo exteriorizó, porque pudieron escuchar más sobre la joven escritora y su reciente gira, con los detalles más divertidos y desagradables de América del Norte, Oceanía y Europa Central, que sirvieron para entretener a todos, en especial por la manera carismática de narrarlos de Kotoko, que dejaba a la vista lo aprendido a través de su trabajo.

Él podía afirmar que no le aburrió una cena trivial, como solía hacerlo, además de las obligatorias veladas a las que debía asistir por negocios, que cuando el tema más importante finalizaba, se volvían tediosas. No había que decir que participó más que unas cuantas ocasiones, estaba más interesado en lo que la joven tenía por decir, y además le divertía en demasía ver lo incómoda que se ponía Kotoko cuando a él le cuestionaban algo, quizá con temor a hacer relucir algún suceso pasado en relación a ambos.

Fue un rato agradable el que tuvieron, pero ya había llegado a su fin y todos se preparaban para irse a sus respectivos hogares; el restaurante seguiría andando durante unas dos horas y los tres que en él laboraban tenían que permanecer ahí, porque los viernes estaban atareados. Su familia habría de irse, y Kotoko había asegurado que todavía necesitaba descanso después de la agitación a la que estuvo sometida, así como que al día siguiente se reuniría con sus amigas.

Los cinco salieron del restaurante en calma, aunque su madre seguía platicando con la pelirroja, demostrando el agrado que sintieron la una por la otra. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, ella hizo ademán de despedirse.

—Kotoko-chan, ¿es que no tienes vehículo? —cuestionó su madre con preocupación, observando a todos lados.

La aludida negó con una sonrisa. —Esperaré un taxi —aseguró sin problema.

—Oh, no —su madre negó repetidamente con la cabeza. —De hecho. —Lo miró a él con ojos suplicantes. —Onii-chan puede llevarte a tu apartamento, a él le queda de camino. —Efectivamente lo hacía, ya conocía la ubicación del lugar por las impertinentes preguntas de su madre. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

—No me gustaría importunar de esa manera. —Kotoko realizó una inclinación de cabeza—. Pero gracias.

—Estoy segura que no es molestia, ¿verdad, onii-chan?

Él miró los ojos de Kotoko un momento y negó suavemente. Ella titubeó mordiéndose el labio.

—Vamos —intervino él señalándole su deportivo negro, obligándola a aceptar.

Ambos se despidieron de sus padres y hermano con un asentimiento de cabeza, y su madre los contempló al alejarse hasta su vehículo con una mirada soñadora.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la pelirroja y esperó hasta que se hubo acomodado para cerrarla e ir a su lado. Al colocarse el cinturón, ella habló en voz muy baja:

—No tiene por qué hacerlo, Irie-san. —Hizo ademán de quitarse el cinturón cuando el automóvil de sus padres pasó a su lado.

En un impulso, él alargó su mano hasta la de ella y detuvo su acción. La apartó tan rápido que a ninguno de los dos le dio tiempo de asombrarse, pero ambos sintieron ese escalofrío que los recorrió la vez que se besaron unos días antes.

—Voy a llevarte a tu casa, Aihara —afirmó introduciendo la llave en el contacto, preguntándose cómo era que ella le producía esa clase de cosas.

—Bien —musitó ella.

—No tienes que ser tan formal si no quieres —agregó sin poder explicarse por qué quería llenar el silencio incómodo, mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil.

Ella asintió y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Te molesta la música? —preguntó Kotoko tras unos minutos.

Se encogió de hombros, lo hacía dependiendo de la música que se tratara. De reojo la vio presionar su móvil hasta que una suave melodía de piano se escuchó dentro del auto, sorprendiéndolo por la elección, ya que era música clásica.

La escuchó reír.

—Mis amigas se asombran al encontrarlo en mi reproductor —comentó, seguramente imaginando la pregunta que recorría su cabeza—. Esta música me ayuda a concentrarme y relajarme mientras escribo —explicó al final.

—¿Estás dedicándote a algo actualmente? —interrogó para hacer platica, asombrado de su propio interés en hacerlo. También, ese tema no fue abarcado por su madre.

—Sí, todavía estoy definiendo cómo serán algunas parte, pero estará dirigido al público adolescente.

—Buena suerte, son una población difícil de complacer —dijo por experiencia, ya que había ampliado los productos en que se especializaba su empresa, haciendo videojuegos, que ahora atraían más a los jóvenes, exigentes de mejoras cada día.

—Gracias, lo tomaré mucho en cuenta —afirmó Kotoko elevando la comisura de su boca antes de observar atenta el camino. —El éxito de Pandai me será inspirador, y más si es el presidente prodigio quien me lo dice —agregó notándose un poco nerviosa—; es admirable que lo hicieras en menos de tres años, aunque era de esperarse… por tu gran intelecto. El mejor de la generación de la universidad de Tokio, un futuro muy prometedor… Felicidades.

A pesar de la incontable cantidad de veces que había escuchado palabras similares y lo mucho que le irritaba la adulación, esa vez le fue agradable oírlo, porque las palabras sonaban completamente sinceras.

—La fama que has hecho con tus libros y lo que has logrado gracias a ellos es algo de lo cual enorgullecerse —aseveró mirándola de reojo, evitando que ella se hiciera menos.

—Bueno, pero no puede compararse de lo que has hecho.

No hagas eso, quiso decir, desconcertado por irritarse con ella por empequeñecerse frente a él. Era común que la gente lo hiciera, pero no quería que ella se incluyera en esa lista.

—Hacer que a alguien guste lo que escribes no es fácil.

Ella rió entre dientes. —Eres muy amable —dijo dando por terminada la ¿discusión? Él contuvo una sonrisa al verla sonreír socarronamente porque captó su intención.

—También por llevarme a casa —añadió Kotoko momentos después—, tengo que admitir que no he aprendido a conducir, y como trabajo desde casa, no le he dado mucha importancia a adquirir un vehículo. Ahora veo lo que ocasiono.

—No me ha molestado —declaró notando que se acercaban a donde ella vivía, para su decepción. El tráfico, por una vez, no había supuesto impedimento.

Kotoko suspiró cuando aparcó frente a su edificio y apagó la música.

Naoki se debatía entre qué decir para asegurarse que la podía ver de nuevo (y no como hijo de los Irie). En lo general, era cualquier mujer la que insistía en que lo hicieran, y él decidía si lo hacía o no; era novedosa esa situación, no así desagradable como pudiese haberlo pensado.

—Perdona por el otro día —habló ella rompiendo el silencio, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. —Sé que fue molestosa mi forma inusitada de actuar y no se repetirá, te lo aseguro. Ya no siento lo mismo. —No le gustó escuchar eso, precisamente. —No puedo explicarte por qué lo hice porque sería muy bochornoso, pero prometo que…

—¿Por qué nunca me entregaste la carta en secundaria? —interrumpió sin querer escuchar el final de la oración, con la pregunta que venía rondándole la cabeza desde que la leyó.

El sonrojo de ella no podía aumentar más de intensidad después de eso.

—Iba a dártela el único día que faltaste a clases en último año —susurró cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Rió un poco, nerviosamente—. Lo tomé como una señal.

Afortunada ella que no fue rechazada, como seguramente habría hecho en aquel entonces. O tal vez no, nunca lo sabrían, pero ahora que era más maduro… Bueno, no tenía la certeza que si en circunstancias normales se le hubiese declarado la habría escuchado, pero ya no importaba, era preciso el presente.

—Eso no te detuvo para dejar volar tu imaginación —se permitió bromear y ella abrió sus ojos con enfado, pero esbozó una sonrisa divertida al notar que no lo decía en serio.

—Me hizo ganar dinero, sólo no digas a nadie en quién me inspiré —pidió—. Mucho he hecho para despistar a mis amigas y guardarlo ante las lectoras. —Realizó una exhalación y miró su regazo inquieta. —¿Podemos olvidar lo de hace una semana? Nos estaremos viendo por nuestros padres y todo eso…

Naoki entrecerró los ojos sin que ella lo viera, como si él pudiera olvidarlo… Y cada vez se descubría no queriéndolo hacer.

—En realidad, quería saber si cabe la posibilidad de ser… ¿amigos? —cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos, en los que se reflejaba su interrogante.

—Eres muy franca y amistosa, ¿no es así? —También decidida y mucho más. Ya en ese punto no le sorprendía poder decir oraciones más largas de lo acostumbrado, o con lo que realmente estaba pensado. Ella lo orillaba a ser más abierto.

Kotoko realizó un mohín con sus labios.

—Estudiar en el Departamento de Artes durante la universidad, relacionarme durante mis giras… o para obtener información que sirva como agregado de mis libros… no ser una chiquilla —enumeró con su índice sobre su barbilla—, me ha cambiado… Aunque muchos te dirán que siempre he sido así, sólo que he madurado un poco —sonrió—. Si mi vida hubiese sido diferente, quizá no sería como soy.

—Soy muy selectivo para tener amigos —dijo con seriedad contestando a su pregunta y como respuesta la cara de ella se iluminó.

—Llámame Kotoko —decidió ella quitándose el cinturón.

Él, como su madre insistiera en educarlo, lo tomó como una señal para salir del vehículo y abrirle la puerta. Ella negó por el gesto pero agradeció de todas maneras.

—Buenas noches —se despidió la pelirroja asintiendo y él hizo lo propio. —¿Naoki? —Inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de alejarse, esa vez cómodo de escuchar su nombre proveniente de una persona que no fuese familia.

La noche había resultado muy diferente a como habría sido si él hubiera tomado las riendas del asunto; con la intervención de Kotoko había tenido un resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sin embargo…

La siguió y el sonido de sus pasos la hizo volverse con una mirada interrogante.

Naoki sonrió arrogantemente y, sin hablar, la cogió de la cintura para elevarla y sostuvo su nuca con delicadeza para tomar sus labios rosas entre los suyos, atrapando el jadeo ahogado que abandonó su boca por la impresión. Estaba devolviéndole el beso que ella le robó la vez pasada, deleitándose con el sabor a fresas del brillo de sus labios y la sensación que le recorría los miembros por el contacto que tenía con ella.

Kotoko era embriagante, y besarla le era adictivo, mucho mejor que cualquier beso que hubiera dado antes. Aunque lo más satisfactorio era que ella estuviera tan entregada como él y estuviese devolviéndoselo, pese a que ya no sintiera nada por él, algo que se encargaría de cambiar. La atracción que había entre los dos era mutua y tenía toda la intención de explorarla, incluso si eso le obligaba a actuar un tanto diferente a como estaba acostumbrado.

Kotoko Aihara tenía algo.

Realmente le agradaba esa mujer.

Succionó su labio inferior con suavidad y cuando ella llevó los brazos a su cuello, aprovechó para presionar más fuerte, logrando introducir su lengua dentro de su cavidad, sintiendo un tirón en el cuerpo provocado por el encuentro entre ambos, lento y sensual.

Lastimosamente, cuando la falta de aire y la necesidad de parar para no apresurar las cosas llegaron, tuvo que separarse de ella, respirando con dificultad al ver sus labios ligeramente inflamados, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos brillantes de la impresión.

Tardaron un poco en recuperarse y hasta entonces fue que sus brazos dejaron de sostenerse el uno al otro.

—Esta vez era mi turno —manifestó con una sonrisa torcida dando un paso atrás.

Ella se dio la vuelta sin responder, comenzado a reírse mientras se alejaba, de una manera tan contagiosa que le hizo soltar una risa propia, rara proveniente de él.

Se sentía extraña, pero agradablemente, contento.

Miró una última vez a Kotoko, que agitó su brazo en despedida. Ella era la causante de esa sensación de gozo.

Ascendió a su auto con una aparente serenidad que no sentía y se preguntó, otra vez, qué le hacía aquella mujer, ya llevaba una semana sin ser él mismo.

Pero descubría que no era tan malo.

Kotoko, por su parte, mientras buscaba la llave de su apartamento en el bolso, pensaba que podían resultar cosas buenas cuando los malos ciclos se cerraban de la forma correcta.

Entrando al confort del salón, sonrió y se dejó caer sobre el sofá con los brazos abiertos.

Ciertamente, sólo había que decirle adiós al Irie-kun de su cabeza.

_Naoki_, ya era otra historia. Una que no dependía simplemente de ella, sino de dos, como se suponía que una pareja debía ser.

Si ocurría o si no, el tiempo y _ellos_ lo decidirían; mientras tanto, disfrutaría de la sensación maravillosa que no sufrir por amor le traía.

Así, desde dos sitios diferentes, Kotoko Aihara y Naoki Irie rieron, eso era mejor que cualquier cosa.

* * *

**NA: **¡Saludos!

¿Les he dicho que soy amante de los finales abiertos? Seguro que no, ojalá que haya alguna por ahí que sí comparta el sentimiento conmigo je, je, je. Además, sirven para rellenar los espacios en blanco.

Desde algún tiempo atrás traía rondando esto, y hoy (¡hoy!) me decidí por escribirlo, no pensé que saldría tan largo, pero mi cabeza trabajó y alcanzó casi el triple del anterior. No tengo la certeza de si continuaré o no, yo pienso que no, pero si agregara algo a esto, tardaría una eternidad y más de eso, por lo que lo dejo advertido. Tomen esto como mi pequeño regalito de navidad :D

Gracias a quienes leyeron.

Se me cuidan, Karo

* * *

Agradezco todos los reviews, aquí contesto los individuales, que tal vez alguna llegó a leer esta parte.

Guest: Realmente la idea del anterior me daba un gran alivio a la actitud de Kotoko en el anime, y me da gusto leer que mi enfoque te pareciera bueno.

yuny: Fíjate que sí me planteaba que de continuarlo utilizara el punto de vista de Irie, pero es tan difícil y no sé si me acerqué bien, aunque acertaste al opinar que una continuación lo implicaría a él. Ojalá que pudieras quedar satisfecha. Aquí no seguí haciéndola tan sumisa (¿por qué es así? XD), pero un poco comedida. Espero que siguiera la buena impresión de la chica.

mechi220: ¡Excelentes palabras! Ja, ja, ja. De verdad que me alegra leerlo, creo que el gusto de todas sería una Kotoko distinta. Es que daba pena ajena, en serio...


End file.
